Tratando de olvidar!
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Ellos despues de varios años se vuelven a ver... pero ella tiene una pequeña sorpresita para él.
1. Default Chapter

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, jejee ya saben la páreja principal son Ginny/Draco... pero al ultimo tal vez cambia de opinion... aun no se ... jaja. Por cierto este fic va dedicado a Bere Radcliffle, por que se ve que le gustan mis historias (aunque sean fatales) y me da animos!!! Espero que les guste!!!  
  
Tratando de olvidar.  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Encuentros poco afortunados  
  
Una niña de unos 5 años hiba corriendo por la jugueteria buscando la nueva muñeca, ella hiba vestida con un pantaloncito de mezclilla y su blusita rosa claro, encima traia un abrigo rosa oscuro, tapadando su rubia cabellera por el sombrero del abrigo, al fin encontro su muñeca pero estaba en un estante muy alto, no la alcanzaba, hasta que al fin una mujer joven de unos 22 años se la bajo del estante...  
  
Molly.-Gracias mami.- La mujer era una chica delgada, de piel blanca, ojos castaños, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era larga cabellera pelirroja, que no contrastaba para nada con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises de la niña, de hecho si no fuera por eso seria ella en chiquito porque tenia su cara pecosa y su forma de ser....  
  
Todo para Ginny habia cambiado en su ultimo año en la escuela, en un momento de debilidad y tristeza se habia entregado a uno de sus peores enemigos, prometiendole él la luna y las estrellas, pero al conseguir lo que queria la habia dejado como a muchas otras, de hecho se hizo novio de su mejor amiga Melisa aun sabiendo ella ,que salia Ginny con el, al saber de su embarazo despues de terminar la escuela prefirio irse a estudiar a otro pais, su familia se entero y la apoyaron pero nunca dijo el nombre del padre, aunque ellos se imaginaron quien podria ser... de eso habia pasado 5 años , ahora ella era aurora (ya habian derrotado a Voldemort, pero aun quedaban mortifagos) era feliz, aunque era joven ya habia madurado lo suficiente para su edad. Acababa de regresar a Londres apenas tenia como tres dias, se quedaba en el departamento de sus hermanos gemelos, ellos adoraban a su sobrina y le estaban buscando un departamento cerca de su casa para estar pendientes de ellas.  
  
Ella fue a la joyeria por que su hermano Ron le habia encargado que fuera por el anillo de compromiso que le estaba por dar a su novia Hermione ya llevaban muchos años de novios y al fin le hiba a pedir su mano. Hiba acompañada por su amiga Nancy (compañera de departamento en Francia, ella se vino a Inglaterra para vivir con Ginny), en ese momento hiba sola, Nancy se habia llevado a comer un helado a la pequeña Molly.  
  
Estaba esperando frente al mostrador que le trajieran l anillo, cuando alguien le hablo y la desconcerto un poco. Ella voltio para encontrarse cara con aquella ex -amiga...  
  
Melissa- Ginny!!! - la abraza hipocritamente- ¿cómo estas?  
  
- Este... bien -la saluda alegremente para no darle gusto de que la viera molesta.  
  
- No te reconoci... te ves tan cambiada- se lo decia con cierto desprecio- pero te ves muy bien- ella era alta, de piel blanca, delgada, rubia y de ojos azules, vestia elegantemente, no por nada era de una de las mejores familias de la comunidad magica... y por algo tambien le hizo caso el...  
  
- Gracias, tu tambien .. - en ese momento le habla el joyero para entregarle el anillo.  
  
- Un anillo de compromiso... ¿tuyo?  
  
- jajaja no para nada, es para mi hermano Ron... se lo va a dar a su novia, yo solo vine a recoger. ¿Y tu a que vienes?  
  
- Yo.. a escoger mi anillo de bodas- se lo dijo con cierta malicia, enseñadole su mano izquierda en el cúal llevaba un gran anillo de compromiso.  
  
- Te casas? ... y quien es el afortunado - claro que para ella era el desafortunado.  
  
- Con él - y señala hacia la entrada a un chico muy guapo, alto, rubio y ojos grises de mirada muy fria.... Ginny voltea no puede creer que lo vio despues de tantos años.  
  
- si con Draco ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
- Si...- el todavia no la reconocia, de hecho estaba muy cambiada, su pelo lo tenia largo y rizado, ya casi no se le notaba las pecas, ni tampoco tenia esa cara de inocencia que conquisto a mas de uno y a él... Draco tambien habia cambiado, pero seguia teniendo esa mirada fria inconfudible.  
  
- Hey Draco- y lo saluda dandole un beso en los labios- la recuerdas?  
  
- No...¿deberia?- lo dijo con el mismo desprecio que siempre, la veia de arriba hacia abajo.  
  
- Si, es Ginny Weasley- el se sorprendio pero cambio de nuevo a su tipica cara.- le estaba comentando que estaba escogiendo nuestros anillos de bodas.  
  
- Hola...Weasley... - no podia creer que la tuviera ahí enfrente....  
  
- Hola Malfoy - su peor pesadilla estaba presente ahí, no lo habia olvidado, se habia enamorado idiotamente de el, al igual que un dia lo estuvo por Harry.  
  
.- Melissa ya acabaste?...quiero ir a comer - lo decia molesto  
  
- Ya casi... estoy esperando que me traigan unos nuevos anillos.  
  
- Este... ya me voy me estan esperando.-dijo Ginny desesperada por irse.  
  
- Por cierto que ha pasado con Potter? - ginny pensaba porque siempre le tenian que preguntar por el, de hecho no lo habia visto desde que se fue habian quedado en mal terminos, y eso era algo que no le gustaba recordar.  
  
- No lo se, tengo años que no lo veo...  
  
- Entonces nunca te volvio hacer caso jajaja, se quedo con Chang... buena eleccion .  
  
- La verdad ya no me importa... - era verdad desde hacia años que ya no le importaba el, pero aun le dolia un poco que la hubiera dejado por ella.... hiba a continuar contestandole pero algo interrumpio la platica.  
  
- Mamá!!!!!, mia lo que me compo mi tita Nancy!!!! - Ginny se inclino para ver la muñeca  
  
- Hey Ginny, al ver que no veias, pues decimos venir, ademas Molly andaba desesperada por enseñarte su juguete... - se quedo viendo a Malfoy y a Melissa- oh! disculpen la interrupcion.  
  
- Y esa niña??? Que linda esta...entonces si era cierto.... lo que dijieron ¿por eso te fuiste de Londres? - lo dijo con una desagradable sonrisa.  
  
- Si... fue por una de las razones- y voltio a ver a su hija- mira Molly saluda ella es... Melissa y el es...- la niña se acerco.  
  
- Hola soy Molly Weasley- se los dijo alegremente, se acerco a malfoy y le dio la mano, el no podia creerlo cuando se entero pero ahora al fin lo creia.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Fue a la oficina de Percy Weasley, ahora tenia un cargo importante en el Ministerio de Magia, lo buscaba por unos papeles importante, Percy no estaba en su oficina pero aun asi lo hiceron pasar a ella, porque no tardaria. El la recorrio con la mirada, su vista se paro en su escritorio que tenia varias fotos de la familia y de el con su novia Penelope. Pero uno le llamo la atencion, era la foto de Ginny que sonreia alegremente a la camara, estaba acostada en la cama de un hospital y en sus brazos tenia a un bebe, y alrededor de ella estaba sus padre sonriendo tambien.  
  
- Malfoy.- el vio que estaba observando la foto.  
  
-Weasley - voltio su mirada hacia él con cara de interrogación.  
  
- A esa foto es de mi hermana Ginny, estaba en Hogwarts... no creo que la hayas conocido, era un poco callada... fue del dia que tuvo a la pequeña Molly... pero ella no vive aquí, se fue a otro pais.  
  
- No la recuerdo... pero porque no sale el papá del bebe... - se lo decia con curiosidad. Entonces cambio drasticamente la platica Percy... eso era todo lo que le habia dicho...y el todavia tenia esa duda.  
  
FIN DEL FLAHS BACK  
  
- Draco, hey que pasa, porque no me contestabas? - se lo decia moviendo el brazo.  
  
- Ha.... nada - lo decia nuevamente molesto.  
  
- A por cierto donde esta el papa de la niña?  
  
- El murio... si desde antes que naciera - eso si le intereso a Malfoy, el si habia querido a Ginnny pero habia muchas cosas que no los hubiera podido hacer feliz, por eso prefirio dejarla... aunque aun sentia algo por ella.  
  
- Mami ... vamonos- le decia mientras le jalaba la mano, ella la cargo y la niña se le acomodo su cabeza en el hombro.  
  
- Bueno ya me voy... gusto en verlos - y le dio la mano a Melissa.  
  
- Despues te mando una lechuza para ir a tomar un café...-decia hipocritamente.  
  
- Adios Malfoy- y le dio la mano.- Vamonos Nancy- en eso se le cae la gorra del abrigo de la niña (n/a: hacia mucho frio por eso la traia puesto) y al fin sale su largo cabello rubio desconcertando totalmente a Malfoy, se da cuenta Ginny de lo sucedido y se lo pone inmediatamente y se va .  
  
- Jajaja ya se veia que hiba a salir asi, toda la familia es igual...quien hiba imaginar que saldria embarazada ja.  
  
- Si jajaja... todos son iguales.  
  
- Viste su cabello... dejame recordar quien lo tenia asi....podria ser de Creevy o de aquel capitan de Revanclaw... aunque ninguno de los dos tenia los ojos grises .... -ella se quedo callada como dandose cuenta de algo, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Que??? ....Ya deja de hablar... apurate!!! - El no le habia visto los ojos, de hecho trato de no verla, pero eso lo dejo mas con la duda....  
  
Continuara....  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!!!! 


	2. Capitulo 2

Que bien que les este gustando esta nueva historia... al fin ¡!! Les prometo actualizar pronto la historia... de hecho ya tengo varios capitulos hechos, pero dependiendo de las ideas que me digan los puedo cambiar.... jejee de hecho ya habia subido estas historias a otra pagina pero ahora le hecho unas pocas modificaciones.  
  
Megera 1. Jejeje a mi la verdad me encanta esta pareja (pero en los fics) y ya se que draco de valiente no tiene nada jajaja, pero en los proxmos capitulos sabras por que se porto asi con Ginny. Y que bien que te gusta la historia ¡!! (me gusto tu fic "marcas de ayer" esta muy triste...)  
  
Nisa: Hey que bien que ahora leas mi fic nuevo, eso me pone muy contenta!!! Por cierto tu ya te tardaste con tu fic "Ver para creer" me tienes con mucha curiosidad... espero que lo continues pronto!!!. Besos!!!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Que bien se siente que tu tambien leas mi nueva historia!!! Y a mi la verdad me gusta mas el otro fic jaajaja (porque fue el primero que escribi). Espero que te guste este nuevo cpaitulo!!! Besos!!  
  
CAPITULO 2 Harry / Draco...  
  
Ese lunes tendria que ir a trabajar al ministerio de magia, le alegraba al fin tener un trabajo cerca de su familia, pero no todo podia ser bueno en la vida... tendria de compañero de trabajo a Malfoy, el se habia vuelto Auror despues de terminar la escuela y ahora trabajarian juntos. Estaria en el antigua oficina de su hermano Ron asi que le cambio muchas cosas a la decoracion para hacerla un poco mas femenina.  
  
Ginny- Colin!!! Que tal estas???  
  
Colin- Bien- yse abrazan y se ponen a platicar, asi estuvieron platicando hasta que se fueron a comer juntos a un nuevo restaurante chico qu estaba a dos cuadras del trabajo de ellos.  
  
Malfoy hiba pasando por la oficina de Ron, necesitaba unos papeles y el los tenia, desde que trabajaban juntos, se llevaban muy bien de hecho se habian vuelto amigos. El no sabia que se habia cambiado de oficina por que acababa de entrar de vacaciones , al entrar lo encontro totalmente cambiado, en el escritorio se veia mas fotos, las tomo y las empezo a ver.... era fotos de Ginny y su hija, pero le llamo mas la atencion una donde la pequeña estaba sola , se le veia claramente los ojos grises y su cabello rubio, traia puesto un vestido de flores, y estaba sentada en el pasto sonriendo abiertamente...  
  
- Se te ofrece algo - se acerca y le quita la foto de la niña.  
  
- Este... venia por unos papeles que tiene tu hermano.  
  
- Asi... espera dejame buscarlos...- ella se sentia incomoda por la mirada de él, trataba de no ponerse nerviosa, pero era dificil evitarlo- Que tanto me ves - le decia exasperada, viendolo.  
  
- Lo hermosa que estas, sabes ... todavia no te he olvidado... - eso hizo que ella lo mirara con odio  
  
- Dejate de juegos Malfoy - lo decia molesta- ... si tu fuiste... el que me cambio por Melisa... ahora hasta te vas a casar con ella...  
  
- Pero... -el sentia el deseo de decirle la verdadera razon.  
  
- Nada de peros... ademas ya olvida todo eso ya han pasado 5 años y yo ya lo supere... ademas tu eres un hombre comprometido... -ahora ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
  
- Si pero eso no quita de que todavia sienta algo por ti.... - dijo mirandola a los ojos.  
  
- Malfoy tu nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?- el se estaba acercando a ella, pero algo que recordo lo hizo pararse.  
  
- ¿Y quien es el padre?? - le dijo en un tono enojado.  
  
- Y a ti que te importa eso??? -lo vio con una mirada retadora.  
  
- Me importa por que "esa" tiene unos 5 años me lo dijo tu hermano Ron.... fue ese capitan de quidditch de Revanclaw?...no creo que fuera Potter...ella no se parece a el... - parecia que mas bien se hablaba a el mismo que a ella. El nunca se habia atrevido a preguntarle sobre Ginny a Ron, porque no duera a sospechar algo.  
  
- Nunca te dire quien fue... ademas lo nuestro nunca fue algo serio como siempre fui una mas para ti...-al decir esto le dio la espalda.  
  
- No lo que suce... - el hiba a tomar su brazo para voltiarla hacia el, pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y entro.  
  
- Hermano!!!!- alegremente lo dice mientras que hiba a abrazarlo.  
  
- Hey Draco - el solo asintio con la cabeza sonriendo, ante la mirada impresionada de Ginny.  
  
- ¿ A que viniste? - ella no podia creerlo que fueran amigos... porque nunca le habia dicho nada?  
  
- Por unos papeles que olvide... ademas vine con...  
  
- Harry... - ahí estaba el... el amor de su vida ¿por qué tenian que estar las dos personas que mas habia querido? no sabia si lo hiba a soportar... Harry se veia tan guapo, habia crecido un poco mas, su cabello igual de despeinado, sus ojos verdes iguales...  
  
- Hola Gin... tenias mucho de no vernos-lo dijo con una sonrisa de esas que hacian que se sonrojara.  
  
- Si... -no se dejaban de ver fijamente, pero la mirada de ella era de frialdad en cambio la de el era de dulzura  
  
-Cof, cof... -hizo como que tosia- ya dejense de ver, jajaja - ese comentario molesto a Draco- ya es tarde vamos a cenar todos a mi casa!!!!!  
  
- Este no se si pueda... -dijo incomodo Ginny.  
  
- Andale Ginny, asi platicamos todos juntos, ¿ que Draco vas tu tambien?  
  
- No se.... -diciendo esto mientras veia a Ginny.  
  
- Digan que si y yo le hablo a Hermione y tu Draco le hablas a Melissa -eso si habia molestado a Ginny, como se atrevia Ron a decir eso, si sabia que ya no eran amigas...  
  
- OK... yo voy por ella nos vemos alla.  
  
- Yo no se si pueda Ron, ustedes vayan .  
  
- Entonces yo voy por Cho... - Ginny lo vio pero inmediatamente volvio la mirada a Ron, no lo pudiea creer todavia seguian juntos, eso si ya no aguantaria no soportaria verlos juntos.  
  
- Ginny, por favor vamos!!!!, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar, recuerda que no hemos hablado desde hace dias. -en eso alguien interrumpe la puerta ( n/a: como que ya es muy comun ahí jajaja)  
  
- Hola Nancy -sonrio al verla, arreglada mas de lo normal.  
  
- Te traje a Molly, recuerda que tengo una cita!!!- se acerca Ron a cargar a la niña ella esta dormida.  
  
-Que linda se ve asi! - la niña hiba con dos trenzas, vestida con un overol rosa con una blusa blanca, ademas una chaqueta rosa y con un gorrito tambien rosa.  
  
- Pero... de quien es hija?- lo dijo Harry, le desconcerto el cabello rubio que salia del gorrito  
  
- A eso... es de Ginny - Ron lo dijo despreocupadamente.  
  
- De Ginny. no sabia que habias tenido una hija -el la veia decepcionado - entonces ya estas casada? - el se habia ido a Suiza, por que lo habian contratado en el selección ofial equipo de quidditch de aquel país.  
  
- Este no... no estoy casada... el papá de la nña murio antes de que naciera - ella no habia querido que nadie le dijiera a Harry sobre la existencia de su hija.  
  
- Haaa... este... y se llama Molly igual que tu mamá - lo dijo no creyendole...  
  
- Si... -cambio el tema rapidamente- sabes Ron ahora menos que nunca podre ir...  
  
- No importa yo me llevo a la niña a la casa y tu te vas arreglar ¡andale vamos!, ademas quiero estar con ella un rato.  
  
- Bueno yo ya me voy, adios a todos!!! - Malfoy que no habia dicho nada, al fin se decidio hablar.  
  
- Este.. ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche en tu casa Ron.  
  
- Bueno a las 9 ahí. - y Malfoy se fue dandole una ultima mirada a la niña.- Harry verdad que mi sobrina es hermosa - la niña estaba dormida en el hombro placidamente de el.  
  
- Si... se parece mucho a ti Ginny.  
  
- Si es lo que todos dicen...  
  
- Si jajaja si no fuera por lo rubio y los ojos grises seria otra ginny pero en pequeña -eso si desconcerto a harry.. como podia ella ser rubia y tener los ojos grises... conocia a alguien con esa caracteristicas... y ese alguien estuvo enfrente de el...era Malfoy....  
  
  
  
Continuara!!!  
  
Un pequeño adelanto: Ginny recordara cual fue la razon de que anduviera con Draco...  
  
Plis dejen reviews!!!! 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
Recordando  
  
Ella se habia ido por separado, para irse a cambiar a su casa esos encuentros le habian traido recuerdos muy tristes...  
  
En la orilla del lago se veia discutir a una pareja, la chica estaba llorando...  
  
-No Ginny tu y yo ya no podemos andar... me he enamorado de otra persona... lo nuestro ya no puede ser.  
  
- ¿Por qué?... Harry yo te he dado todo... no me dejes... sabes que te quiero.  
  
- Yo tambien pero ya no como antes...disculpame - el se va dejando llorando a la chica desconsoladamente..  
  
Su relacion se dio cuando Harry estaba en el ultimo curso, se veian muy felices pero al salir él se haba encontrado con Cho Chang, la ex jugadora de Revanclaw y se volvieron a enamorar, el solo regreso a hablar con Ginny el no la queria engañar por eso fue hablar con ella, dejandola totalmente destrozada.... pero al rescate salio Draco Malfoy que ese año estuvo ahí por su proteccion. Voldemort lo queria matar por haber servido de ayuda a Dumbledore, para entonces el padre de Draco estaba en Azkaban pero aun tenia mucho poder sobre él. Ginny en poco tiempo se ilusiono y creyo totalmente en el... se veian a escondidas y ella se entrego a el... pero el a los pocos dias cambio totalmente su actitud hacia ella hasta que cierto dia...  
  
Estaban dos compañeras de Griffyndor platicando animadamente, ella estaba sentada cerca de ella cuando escucho:  
  
Ya te enteraste???  
  
¿Qué???  
  
Que el guapisimo de Draco Malfoy anda de novio de Melissa Brown.  
  
En serio!!!... hacen bonita pareja... jajaja ademas de que los dos son ricos.. jaajaja.  
  
Ginny no podia creerlo, su amiga Melissa sabia de su relacion secreta con Draco y ahora era su novia. Su amiga le trato de explicar pero ella no quiso saber nada... evitaba a Draco, el queria tambien explicarle pero ella lo evito hasta el ultimo dia... lo odiaba, se sentia usada, no queria saber nada de el ni de nadie...  
  
Pero a los dos meses de haber salido se entero que estaba embarazada, su familia se enojo al principio pero decidieron apoyarla, tuvo a su hija y a los pocos meses se fue a vivir a otro pais, ahí conocio a Nancy una chica de su edad: de pelo castaño, de ojos grises, delgada y muy guapa... se habian hecho inseparables y ella era la unica que sabia quien era el padre de Molly, no quiso que supiera Harry le daba pena... ademas no queria saber tampoco nada de el...Asi pasaron 5 años hasta que decidio regresar.  
  
, en ese momento al fin le habian salido las primeras lagrimas... tenia mucho que no lloraba... inmediatamente se reconmpuso... y empezo a buscar la ropa que se pondria .Ademas se queria apurar por que Ron se habia llevado a Molly escogio algo sensillo (habian dicho que no era formal) asi que se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, con una blusa de cuello de tortuga negra, botas negras y un abrigo negro (hacia mucho frio), se solto el pelo y se maquillo discretamente.   
  
Continuara!!!  
  
El proximo capitulo se llama "La cena" (que nombre mas original jajaja).  
  
Sakura Shidou: Que linda eres, siempre me dejar reviews!!! A mi tambien me cae mal la tal Melissa y si hay "amigas" como ellas (yo he tenido unas cuantas) . Ya se todos se hacen tontos en quien es el padre de la niña... pero en el proximo capitulo alguien se dara cuenta (Al fin!)  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


	4. CAPITULO 4

Aquí viene el siguiente capitulo.... espero que les guste... El fic "tristes sentimientos" lo subo mas tardar el lunes ya lo tengo pero le faltan pequeñas modificaciones.  
  
Sakurita Shidou: Como siempre nunca me fallas jajaj... y si Ron esta un pcoo tonto jjaja... y espero que se vaya entendiendo la relacion que tuvieron g/d. Gracias po todos tu reviews!!!!  
  
Okata: Gracias por tu revies... voy a leer uno de tus fics... a ver por cual me decido .Besos!!!  
  
Female-Charmer. Graciasp or leer mis fics... y si le dare unas patadas a melissa jajaj y unos pocas a draco... y si en este capitulo se dara cuenta alguien quien es el padre de la niña. Besos!!!  
  
AiriLeE: Aquí encontraras varias respuestas a tus preguntas jejeje y si ginny le dira... pues ya lo veras en el proximo capitulo.  
  
Bueno pues espero que les guste... por cierto donde andas Bere Radcliffe????  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
La cena  
  
Llego a la casa de Ron ya habian llegado todos, cuando entro se sintio incomoda porque todos estaban en parejas. Platicaban animadamente en la sala.  
  
- Gin que bueno que llegaste!!!!- la saluda de beso- pasale nadamas faltaba tu- cuando entro se encontro a su hija sentada placidamente en las piernas de Harry, cuando el la ve sonrie.  
  
- Esta muy linda tu hija... - se acerca para tomar a su hija en sus brazos.  
  
- Gracias... Hola a todos - y trata de sonreir pero la verdad no podia... le traian demasiados recuerdos aquellas personas...  
  
-Hola Ginny - la saludaron al mismo tiempo las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí.  
  
- Melissa que tal... a tu eres Chang.  
  
-Llamame Cho -lo dijo sonriendo  
  
- Por cierto Ginny... te quiero presentar a mi amigo Matt Sanders - el chico era de la edad de Ron, alto, de complexion delgada, pelo negro y ojos grises (jaja tipoCedrig) y muy guapo.  
  
- Desde hace mucho te queria conocer...- ella sonrio -eres mas bonita en persona que en foto- eso hizo que se sonrojara totalmente  
  
- Hey recuerda que ella tiene seis hermanos mayores... ajajaja  
  
- Ron... yo se me cuidar sola jajaja -el no le quitaba los ojos de ella   
  
Toda la noche estuvieron platicando juntos, en un momento que se fue por unas bebidas se acerco Hermione.  
  
- Que bien que te haya gustado jajaja  
  
-Es guapisimo, encantador, amable...  
  
- Si.. ademas le encantan los niños, y no le importa que tu tengas una... le gustaste desde que vio una foto tuya... de hecho la primera que vio fue cuando tuviste a Molly...  
  
- En serio... uff... entonces hay que tomarlo en serio si me vio en esas condiciones jaja.  
  
- Te has dado cuenta de algo???  
  
- Que?  
  
- Que no te quitan los ojos ni Harry ni Draco!!!  
  
- No me interesa...ellos son parte de mi pasado - Hermione SABIA sobre la relacion que habia llevado con ellos dos.- Ahí viene Matt.  
  
Malfoy no le quitaba los ojos de encima   
  
Mientra Harry   
  
- Entonces Ginny nos volveremos a ver  
  
- Claro, tu dime cuando -ella se sentia nerviosa, tenia muchos años que alguien no le habia gustado... - ahora vengo voy a ver a Molly  
  
- Bueno... pero no te tardes.  
  
Ella fue a la habitacion de Ron., estaba acobijando a su hija que estaba totalmente dormida.... salio y se topo cara a cara con Malfoy, ella trato de irse pero el la tomo de un brazo y la llevo al otro cuarto.  
  
- Que quieres?!!!  
  
- Porque andas coqueteando con ese tipo.!!!  
  
- Que!!!... que te piensas , tu no eres nada mio para andarme diciendo eso!!!  
  
-Te estas comportando como una cualquiera- y en eso zaz!!! Ginny le habia dado una cachetada  
  
- No te vuelvas a meter conmigo... tu no eres nadie... desde que me engañaste dejaste de existir para mi!!!!  
  
- Ginny dejame explicarte... yo no queria lastimarte!!!  
  
- Asi... jajaj eso ya no importa...yo no quiero saber nada de ti!!!!  
  
- Por favor!!!... escuchame o nunca te voy a dejar salir de aquí - y la tiro a un sillon, ella se hiba a levantar pero el lo evito - ahora me vas a escuchar!!!  
  
- Dejame en paz, recuerda que aquí esta tu prometida!!!  
  
- No me importa... callate y escucha!!!  
  
- Sabes estas loco, ya me voy!!! - y lo empujo, pero antes de que se pudiera salir el se puso ante la puerta. - Dejame salir!!!! -se escucharon los pasos en el pasillo.  
  
- Bueno... pero a la proxima vamos a hablar- y antes de que diera cuenta Malfoy la beso, eso si que enojo a la peliroja.  
  
- Sabes eres un idiota... sin sentimientos... otra vez te quieres burlar de mi pero ahora no soy ninguna tonta que se cree todo!!! - el solo sonrio y ella entro al baño... mas que nada queria desahogarse y comenzo a llorar cayendo poco a poco en el piso....  
  
Harry abrio la puerta del baño y se encontro a Ginny llorando desconsoladamente en el piso, se acerco a ella..  
  
- Ginny... que te pasa???  
  
- Harry... que quieres... tu tambien te vienes a burlar de mi!!!!  
  
- Te molesto Draco - ya se hiba a levantar para reclamarle  
  
- No... dejame... vete que contigo no quiero hablar ni ahora ni nunca....  
  
- Todavia no me perdonas???... no te queria lastimar -ella lo voltea a ver.  
  
- Jaja... pero lo hiciste... no puedo creerlo que tu estes aquí como si nada...  
  
- Ginny... yo te quise mucho  
  
- Si claro... tu me usaste para olvidar a Cho.... pero la volviste encontrar y volviste con ella... despues de que se habias ido con otro...  
  
- Pero ella regreso conmigo porque me queria... ademas tu saliste peor...  
  
- Que??? - ella no podia creer que el le estuviera diciendo eso.  
  
- Tu crees que no supe que estuviste con Draco????....  
  
- Pero quien te lo dijo????.... nadie lo sabia!!!!...casi nadie... -la platica no le estaba gustando nada... si alguien escuchaba...estaria acabada  
  
- Me lo dijo Melissa...  
  
- Esa idiota...como se atrevio!!!  
  
- Y tu crees que no me di cuenta de quien es hija esa niña... con solo verla cualquiera se daria cuenta...esos ojos...ese cabello...como pudiste caer tan bajo- en eso ella se levanta  
  
- Por favor no digas nada.... no quiero que nadie se entere!!!- se lo decia mas como de suplica que como otra cosa.- ademas el me hizo creer que me queria- y otras lagrimas empezaron a caerle- ademas estaba muy triste... por lo tuyo y el aparecio... imaginate el resto - el se levanto y la abrazo, ella lo acepto.  
  
- Bueno Ginny... no voy a decir nada, pero el se debe enterar algun dia,ella no puede quedarse sin un padre...no se lo merece...  
  
- NO!!!... el nunca se debe enterar... nunca... el se va a casar... y yo no podria soportar nuevamente ... no otra vez.  
  
- Calmate... tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero no crees que el ya se dio cuenta?... se parecen mucho  
  
- Si se dio cuenta el no me lo ha dicho... - lo dijo pensativamente.  
  
Continuara.... Dejen reviews!!! 


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5  
  
Secreto resuelto...  
  
No queria recordar esa noche, aunque de todo eso habia resultado algo bueno... despues de haber salido 3 meses con Matt ahora se podian considerar como pareja, ademas Malfoy ya no la habia molestado... porque lo habian mandado a Alemania a investigar unos ataques. Harry la habia frecuentado mucho... al fin se habia decidido a perdonarlo y trataria de ser su amiga aunque fuera un poco dificil, hasta eso la tal Cho no era tan desagradable.  
  
Esa noche estaba en una restaurant esperando a que llegara Matt... lo impuntual nunca se le quitaria. Cuando ve entrando a Draco vestido elegantemente, que se sento en una mesa alejada, suspiro tranqula sabia que no la habia visto... ya habia pasado media hora... no llegaba, se estaba empezando a desesperar...... una hora pidio la cuenta y la pago y fue hacia su carro....  
  
- Malfoy...  
  
- Hola Ginny... tan guapa como siempre  
  
- No te cansas de molestarme???  
  
- No...  
  
- Porque no te vas con Melis...  
  
- Ella y yo ya no estamos comprometidos - eso lo dijo con cierta amargura, porque a pesar de todo si la queria -ademas ahora estoy libre - se lo dijo coquetamente  
  
- Ja al fin se dio cuenta de quien eres en realidad???...  
  
- La muy idiota me engaño con Zabini... eso nunca se lo perdonare!!!... como se atrevio... - lo dijo ignorandola.  
  
- Al fin alguien te dio tu merecido jajjaaja ... ya me voy tengo que ir por Molly...  
  
- Espera... recuerda que ahora menos que antes voy a dejarte en paz... - Si Malfoy... si - lo dijo cansadamente mientras se subia a su carro.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Desde ese dia el no la dejaba de enviar flores, regalos... que ella los regresaba... ademas su relacion con Matt hiba tan bien que ese dia le acababa de pedir que si se casaban y ella le dijo que si...  
  
Draco acababa de salir de la oficina cuando se va encuentra con Matt que traia de la mano a Molly que extrañamente hiba con su carita llena de lagrimas.  
  
- Hola Malfoy! -ellos ya se conocian por Ron  
  
- Que tal Sanders - volteo a ver a la niña- y ella que tiene.  
  
- suspiro- Es que unas compañeritas del kinder se empezaron a reir de ella porque no tiene a su papá y desde que fui por ella esta llorando... esta muy pequeña pero entiende todo...es muy inteligente... pero ya le dije que dentro de poco tendra uno jajaja  
  
- ¿ Y por que dices eso???  
  
- ¿No sabes???, nos vamos a casar Gin y yo... ayer se lo pedi y me dijo que si!!! -solo se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos  
  
- La estoy buscando  
  
-No se donde esta...  
  
- Le tengo que dejar a la niña, yo tengo que salir fuera de la ciudad lo antes posible... y anduve buscando a sus hermanos y no los encuentro... este tu podrias... cuidarla , mientres ella llega...  
  
- Yo????... no lo se... no me gustan los niños - la voltio a ver - pero bueno dejamela, no creo que se tarde  
  
- Perfecto!!!- y se inclino para hablar con la niña- Molly quedate con el... tu ya lo conoces - le limpia las lagrimas- ya no llores, te prometo que te comprare un juguete - eso hizo que la niña sonriera y le diera un beso- te portas bien....  
  
El se fue, Draco no sabia que hacer nunca habia tenido que cuidar a alguien y se estaba empezando a desesperar, la niña le estaba jalando el pantalon y el la voltio a ver para saber que queria.  
  
Draco- Que quieres?? - y la niña levanto sus brazos- quieres que te cargue- ella asintio sonriendole y el la levanto, en eso hiban pasando unas personas y uno dijo : Hay que guapo se ve él, con su hija... se parecen tanto y la otra contesto: Si los dos son igualitos  
  
Draco empezo a atar cabos... la niña tenia 5 años... hizo calculos y se dio cuenta que Ginny debio a ver salido embarazada de Hogwarts... y el sabia que ella no salio con nadie mas que con el y con Potter... ademas la niña era rubia y sus ojos... le recordaban los de su mamá... entonces ella era... su hija.  
  
CONTINUARA... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Por cierto les debo confesar algo... solo faltan dos capitulos!!!! Si muy pronto veran el final... a por cierto cuando lo acabe subire otro... ya saben protagonistas :d/g no lo puedo evitar son mi pareja favorita en los fics...  
  
Y ahora nadie me dejo reviews... huy que triste.... pero bueno como quiera slaudos a los que lo leyeron... 


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6 Dime la verdad...  
  
Ella hiba entrando apresuradamente a la oficina de Malfoy, no le agradaba para nada que el estuviera a solas con su hija... le daba miedo que se diera cuenta que era su hija...de nada serviria los 5 años que estuvo sola, y escondiendo ese secreto... Él se encontraba sentado delante de su escritorio escribiendo algo en unos papeles, cuando la vio levanto la cara viendola detenidamente.  
  
-Vengo por Molly- dijo cansadamente, viendo a la niña dormida en un sofa  
  
-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar -dijo seriamente  
  
-¿De que? -estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, era extraño que el la viera de esa forma.  
  
-¿Cuándo me lo hibas a decir? - se levanto ponendose delante de ella.  
  
-¿De que hablas? - ahora si estaba nerviosa  
  
- Lo de Molly...  
  
- No se que quieras que te diga....  
  
-No te hagas la tonta ya me di cuenta que ella es... mi hija -casi se desmaya de la impresión mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, el la veia con cierto rencor.  
  
-No... ella no es tu hija... ella no...-el la tomo de los brazos y la sacudio violentamente  
  
-Dime la verdad, esa niña se parece demasiado a ti pero tiene muchas caracteristicas mias!!!  
  
-Dejame... me lastimas -las lagrimas ya le estaban empezando a salir. El se estaba desesperando  
  
-Ya dimelo!!! si no nunca saldras de aquí -lo gritaba en la cara, pero al fin la solto, ella tenia marcado sus manos en los brazos. El estaba caminando de un lado a otro.  
  
-Bueno quieres la verdad -ahora si se lo tendria que decir, ella sabia perfectamente que en el colegio tenia muchos chicos tras de ella, pero nunca les hizo caso mas que a Harry y Draco... y el lo sabia, ademas la niña era muy parecida a el ...demasiado para su gusto ahora si se lo tendría que decir.... no queria, pero ya no había solucion. - SI.... si es tu hija... - el solo la veia seriamente.  
  
-Y porque no me dijiste? - ahora hablaba mas tranquilo.  
  
- Yo... este.. como querias que te lo dijiera... tu no me lo hubieras creido o no te hubiera importado... ademas me habias dejado por esa... y yo me di cuenta cuando habia salido del colegio..  
  
-Pero... hubiera sido mejor que me lo dijieras!!!... ademas hubo muchas razones para que hiciera eso...  
  
- No me importa ya esas razones.... pero ¿Malfoy que no te conoces?... ademas no sabia donde estabas... la verdad ni si quisiera tuve la intencion de buscarte... ¿Y que ahora que quieres hacer? -eso se lo preguntaba con cierto temor.  
  
-No lo se... pero me gustaria estar con ella... tal vez darle mi apellido... ademas es la unica heredera ...por ahora... de mi fortuna.  
  
- No tu no vas hacer nada de eso!!!!  
  
-Que dices??!!... YO LO PUEDO HACER PORQUE ES MI HIJA!!!!  
  
-NO!!!, yo no quiero que estes con ella... ni que le des tu apellido, yo me voy a casar con Matt y el se lo dara!!!! Y mucho menos ella tendra tu fortuna, no sere rica pero le doy todo lo que necesita!!!  
  
-Jajaja crees que yo te voy a permitir que ese estupido le de su apellido... no nunca!!!  
  
-TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO!!!  
  
-SOY SU PADRE -ella se levanto y cargo a Molly, el la detuvo.- No te voy a permitir eso, y la voy a ver... o si no te la voy a quitar, tengo los mismos derechos que tu!  
  
-No... tu no puedes... si lo haces no sabria que hacer sin ella...  
  
- Piensalo, te esperare tu respuesta... ahora sal de mi oficina.  
  
Ella no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada asi que se decidio ir a buscar a Harry a su casa, era tarde ya no lo encontraria en la oficina. Asi que decidida fue a buscarlo, estaba enfrente de su casa... Cho le abrio la puerta.  
  
- Se encuentra Harry.  
  
-Si... pasa.  
  
Ella (hiba con la niña en brazos) entro y vio que la casa era muy bonita y grande, esa casa era la heredada por sus padres, ahora el vivia con Cho... Ella la llevo al jardin trasero, el se encontraba leyendo el Profeta. Ginny al verlo ya no soporto mas y se puso a llorar.  
  
-Harry!!! -  
  
Cho salio a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba a la tienda asi que los dejo solos.  
  
- Ginny ...¿qué sucede? - la vio preocupado  
  
-El se dio cuenta!!!!!... me la quiere quitar!!!  
  
-Pero de que hablas??- el no comprenda lo que sucedia  
  
-Malfoy se dio cuenta... de que Molly es su hija  
  
- QUE???... ¿PERO COMO??...  
  
-No se, me quiere quitar a Molly -el la abraza  
  
-El no te va a quitar a Molly - la niña se despierta y se les queda viendo. - - Hola mami!!... Harry!!! -el le sonrie y Ginny la baja, la niña se pone a jugar en el patio. Ellos se sentaron en un sillon que tenian en el jardin, ella estaba mas calmada.  
  
-Es hermosa... ¿verdad? - lo decia orgullosa  
  
- Si... ¿qué hubieras hecho si la niña fuera mia? -esa pregunta la desconcerto pero el la veia como esperando la respuesta.  
  
-No lo se... tal vez si te hubira dicho, si las cosas no hubieran asi... ya sabes lo de Cho y tu- dijo con un poco de tristeza  
  
-Me hubiera gustado haber sido su padre- dijo pensativamente -sabes te sigo queriendo, me dolio que las cosas sucedieran asi... tu me diste mucho... y yo te pague mal... en serio Gin perdoname...- la tomo de las manos y se le quedo viendo a la cara, ella estaba levemente sonrojada.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry... ya todo esta olvidado... te seguire queriando toda mi vida... por que fuiste mi primer amor.... -sus caras se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que finalmente tocaron sus labios y se empezaron a besar, el beso fue tierno y como si lo hubieran esperado por mucho tiempo... asi poco a poco fueron separandose. Ahora los dos estaban sonrojados.  
  
-Harry esto no puede ser... ya no... tu y yo tenemos nuestras  
  
-Pero Gin, cuando te volvi a ver entendi que a la que siempre he querido a sido a ti...y este beso me lo confirmo- ahora ella se separo bruscamente de el.  
  
- Ja, hasta ahora... pudiste haberme buscado, pero ahora tu hasta vives con Cho.... no puedo creer que me hayas eso...  
  
-No lo malinterpretes... si tu me dices que la deje... simplemente lo hago, las cosas entre ella y yo no van bien desde hace tiempo...  
  
-Ahora resulta que como ya no van las cosas bien con ella, ahora despues de 5 años quieres volver conmigo...  
  
-No Gin...no es eso... ademas yo le podria dar mi apellido a Molly... imaginate a tus padres que dirian estarian encantados...  
  
- Ya no es necesario que hagas eso... Matt le dara su apellido, el y yo nos vamos a casar.  
  
-QUE????... no puedes hacer eso, lo acabas de conocer -el estaba enojado  
  
-Sabes, ni tu ni nadie me va a decir que hacer con mi vida... ya me voy. Tu y yo nunca podremos estar juntos nuevamente, yo te quiero pero no como tu piensas, te quiero ahora como un amigo o hasta hermano.  
  
- Ya lo entendi... disculpame, pero sigamos siendo amigos... pensemos que esto nunca ocurrio...  
  
- Harry, yo contigo nunca podre enojarme!!! - lo abraza- eres una parte importante en mi vida.  
  
- Bueno, amigos como siempre. Volvamos a empezar señorita Weasley- el le sonrio  
  
-Entendido Sr. Potter- asi ellos estuvieron platicando hasta que llego Cho, y cenaron. Despues ella se fue a su casa.  
  
CONTINUARA!!! Jajaj y el proximo capitulo es el final!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Sabes que te adoro!!! Y tu sabes que eres de mis preferidas (ya te lo demostre) por el apoyo que me das.. . no te enojes!!! Besos!!!  
  
Loyda: Gracias por tu review ¿en serio te gusta?  
  
Airilee: amiga ya sabes.. gracias por tu apoyo!!! 


	7. Capitulo final

Bueno a todos los que se atrevieron a leer mi fic GRACIAS!!!!! Espero que les guste el fianl... es un poco cursi... pero me gusto, no tanto cmo hubiera querido, pero bueno!!! Y especialmente a todas aquellas chicas (los chicos no leen fics o que?) que me apoyaron y me apoyan con todas mis historias (ustedes saben quien son).  
  
CAPITULO final  
  
Momentos felices.  
  
Desde ese dia Ginny no volvio a ver a Draco, el se habia ido otra vez a Alemania... de eso habia pasado dos largos años, lo unico que supo es que estaba trabajando en un caso muy complicado, sus hermanos se escribian con el continuamente, pero nunca llego a preguntar por ella. Harry se habia casado el año pasado con Cho y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo... al igual que Ron y Hermione. Ella y Matt decidieron romper porque se dieron cuenta que no se querian lo suficiente para casarse, y ahora el estaba de novio de su amiga Nancy. Ella no habia tenido ninguna pareja... la verdad es que ella no habia olvidado a Malfoy, lo seguia queriendo pero al dejarlo de ver nuevamente se dio cuenta eso. Su hija crecia cada dia y para tristeza de ella cada vez era mas parecida a el... y al fin se habia decidido decirles a su familia sobre la identidad del padre de la niña, primero se enojaron pero despues la comprendieron... tambien se lo dijo a su hija.  
  
Era domingo, estaba en su casa viendo unas peliculas con su hija cuando tocaron el timbre, ella abrio la puerta para su sorpresa el estaba ahí...  
  
-Hola Ginny  
  
- Malfoy... ¿qué quieres? -ella estaba sorprendida. Seguia igual de guapo, pero le notaba algo diferente..  
  
-Vine a verte, quiero hablar sobre mi hija.... me dijo tu hermano que ya les habias dicho... y que ella sabia que yo...  
  
-Este pasa, ella ha querido verte. - lo paso a la sala donde del mueble nadamas sobresalia el pelo rubio de la nña.  
  
-Molly, te buscan. - la niña voltio y sonrio al ver a Malfoy. Se acerco lentamente hacia el.  
  
-Hola Molly, pero que grande estas, te pareces mucho a ...  
  
-¿Es cierto que eres mi papi? - se lo dijo precipitadamente y lo sorprendio.  
  
-He... este, si que te parece. - ella sonrio, se acerco abrazandolo.  
  
-Bien!! - el solo sonreia, voltio hacia Ginny que se veia igual de feliz que su hija.  
  
-Ahora quiero hablar contigo Ginny.  
  
-Esta bien, vamos a la cocina, preparare un té... ha Molly tu quedate aquí - viendo la intencion de la niña de ir con ellos. -no me pongas esa cara, ahorita te traigo un pedazo de pastel - la niña solo asintio y se fua al mueble para seguir viendo la pelicula.  
  
-¿De que quieres hablar Malfoy? -se lo decia mientras ella estaba preparando el té.  
  
-Bien, te lo voy a decir directamente.... no te he podido olvidar, quiero estar contigo.  
  
-Este, yo...  
  
-Dejame terminar, yo he cambiado, ademas me entere que no te casate con Sanders y te pido una oportunidad. - ella se acerco a el  
  
-Yo tambien pensaba lo mismo... aunque pienso que va a ser dificil.  
  
-Pero porque? Ya no hay nadie que nos lo pueda impedir... cuando te deje en la escuela yo si te queria, pero mi padre se entero y me amenazo con matarte si no te dejaba, por eso lo hice, tu sabes como era el... - ella lo callo poniendo su mano en su boca.  
  
- Yo... te quiero y siempre lo he hecho, pero me da miedo que esto no funcione.  
  
-No te debe de dar miedo, yo ahora estare contigo. -se acerco a ella mas, donde poco a poco sus labios se juntaron, volviendolo en un tierno beso.  
  
******** ---------- ******** ------------ **********  
  
-Gin, ya apurate, que se nos va a ser tarde!!!  
  
-Ya voy , estoy terminando de peinar a Molly  
  
-Mujeres... -dijo murmurando  
  
-Ya estamos listas - se acerca dandole un beso -ya vamonos Draco.. Harry debe de estar desesperado por que no llegan los padrinos del pequeño James...  
  
-Ese Potter....  
  
-Jajaja, nunca cambiaras.... -lo abraza y lo vuelve a besar- pero asi me gustas...  
  
-Yo lo se - se lo decia riendo- vamonos! -salieron de la casa tomados de la mano, felices porque al fin podian estar juntos.  
  
FIN  
  
Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Si me quieren escribir o ponerme en su messeger: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Sakura Shidou: Gracias por tus reviews!!! Jeje que bueno que no me diste el divorcio ajaja... y despues platicaremos . Me encantan tus reviews!!!! Besos!!! ¿Hey cuando subes el fic que estas traduciendo? ... o mandamelo!!!  
  
Nisa: Amiga aquí tienes tu respuesta, espero que te guste el capitulo final... y gracias por apoyarme!!! Besos!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Me encanto al fin poder platicar contigo... ¿no te habias dado cuenta que te habia dedicado este fic? Jaaja bueno a cualquiera le pasa. Y bueno fue un d/g... no lo puedo evitar!!! Gracias amiga por tu apoyo. Saluditos!!!  
  
Loyda. Me encantas ¿te gustan mis fics? Jajaja que bien, y si hay tres historiias mas, checalo en mi perfil. Y voy a subir otra y estoy empezando a escribir una muy dramatica... van a llorar mucho... Gracias por tu reviews!!! 


End file.
